Gutters and downspouts are standard on almost every house in order to catch rainwater running off of an associated roof and then to divert the rainwater away from the house. However, in addition to rainwater, the gutters and downspouts also catch debris, such as leaves and twigs, which oftentimes clogs the gutters and downspouts. In order to unclog the gutters and downspouts of their houses, many homeowners have had to climb up to the clogged gutter or downspout and then manually dislodge the debris before flushing it out of the gutter or downspout with the water spray from a conventional garden hose.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,971; 3,041,655; 3,908,910; 4,349,039 and 4,363,335 relate to gutter and/or downspout cleaners which are designed to permit cleaning by a workman positioned on the ground. All of these devices are adapted for use with a conventional garden hose, whereby a water spray supplies the primary cleaning action. In many instances, the water spray alone is insufficient to unclog the gutters and downspouts. Although the devices disclosed in the '971 and '655 patents can be equipped with an attachment, such as a rake or a scraper blade, which assists in the cleaning operation, the additional cleaning action afforded by such attachments is limited.